lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Tor Hauer
Tor Hauer was a student and bully who was a member of The Pack in Sunnydale High. Biography Following the hyena possession ordeal, Tor, as well as his friends, became vegetarians and decided to quit bullying since they were punished and began to see how wrong it was. During graduation, Tor, along with Kyle DuFours, Rhonda Kelley, and Heidi Barrie helped Buffy defeat Mayor Wilkins and his followers. After that, he and his friends made their deepest regret and apology to Lance Lincoln, who they bullied, in which he forgives them. Tor was grateful of that and they all gave him his number of they were to see each other again in college. Sometime in 2000, Tor attended Kyle and Rhonda's marriage. Years later in late-2006, Tor, along with his friends were in San Francisco where they planned a surprise party for Lance. Before they could do so, they witnessed a huge dark-clouded storm which stared a burning eye, revealed to be the dark lord Sauron. After seeing Lance, who saw the storm as well, they were called by Xander about the cause and would later join the Watchers Army to put an end to Sauron's reign and save many worlds that will soon be at risk. Upon entering Middle-earth, Tor took part near the end of the Battle of Helm's Deep where they charged down the eastern hill and slew as many Uruk-hai as they could. He watched as the remaining Uruk-hai retreated into a forest that came out of nowhere and were all killed by the Huorn. After the battle was over, Tor, Kyle, Rhonda, and Heidi were one of those that followed the Fellowship to Isengard and confront the traitorous Wizard, Saruman, standing atop of his tower. He was a little exasperated by Saruman's words and saw him reveal to everyone the Palantír, which he kept in secret, and Sauron was prepared to unleash his forces for a final strike against the free peoples of Middle-earth. He soon watched when Gríma Wormtongue stabbed Saruman, which caused him to plummet from Orthanc's top and impaled on one of his machines. After the death of Saruman, Tor and the whole group ride for Edoras, where they will celebrate their victory at Helm's Deep. That night, Tor and his friends attended the Golden Hall at Edoras, where King Théoden addressed everyone to those that died defending the gates of Helm’s Deep and saving their country. During the huge feast, Tor and his friends watched the drinking competition, along with Éomer, Legolas and Gimli. A few days later, Tor ventured to Dunharrow where he and all the soldiers, warriors, and non-combatants gather outside a huge cliff face. At around nightfall, he was seen chatting with his friends about what they would face until they saw a calvary of 2000 Half-elven warriors from Rivendell arrived to join the Free Alliance while Lord Elrond arrived to see Aragorn and give him Andúril, the reforged shards of Narsil. In the morning, Tor and his friends wake up from their sleep and prepare to travel to Gondor. As the armies prepare for the conflict, Tor and his friends yell their war cry and charge down the field towards their opponents. Crashing into into the Orcs and charge through their lines, Tor slew several orcs that were trying to retreat. When the orcs were retreating, he saw a large row of 50 Mûmakil and 80,000 Variags marching towards the city. During the chaotic battle, Tor, Kyle, Rhonda, and Heidi regrouped and fought against the Orcs, Easterlings and Mûmakil until they saw Lance who was badly beaten to the ground. The four were able to save their wounded friend and fought for their dying breaths until they were all killed when the Army of the Dead arrived. Lance gravely mourned them and buried their bodies in the fields of Pelennor with all the deceased heroes that saved the kingdom from destruction. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Watchers Army